Artemis Fowl and The Third Power
by Beyond-Ryuzaki
Summary: It couldn't be true not now. Holly uttered one word full of concern; "Artemis..." Foaly accidentally stumbles upon some dreadful news for the future of Artemis. With help from Holly, an answer is to be found. To make it worse, an old enemy presumed dead is attempting revenge. Will Artemis regain his memory, figure out the evil plan and save not just The People, but himself? PostTLG
1. Reborn

**A/N: So hey everyone! Well I was pretty gutted when I read the last Artemis Fowl (try completely distraught!) And I wanted more story! There were so many things that Colfer could write about, but it seems this is it for Artemis and crew. That is until now! I refused to let it end, and therefore this story was born! Set directly after TLG! I hope you like it and that I can nurse anyone having withdrawal symptoms (like me xD) Enjoy! ~~~**

* * *

~Reborn~

_**Koboi Labs**_

By nature, Pixies were supposed to be peace loving creatures – well, that went for _all_ fairies. But as was common knowledge in the Lower Elements, there were a few exceptions to this idea. For example, the rotten, revenge ridden elf that was Turnbull Root – brother to previous commander Julius Root no less – was about as spiteful and mean as you could get. Certainly no record for upstanding peace there. In fact he had the opposite; Turnbull did not even consider the lives he would have ended had he achieved his goal back when he was the leading commander.

Not a very peaceful character. You could even mention fairies such as Mulch Diggums and Doodah Day. Both acted against the law – one more than the other it's true, yet still both were not exactly the epitome of a law abiding citizen (even though the former had been awarded a medal recently, but due to his past record, it can be overlooked).

Even so, there is one fairy that out matched all other evil. You could even say she would do as a mud man with all the destruction she had caused. That's right, the top dog had been no other than spoilt Pixie Opal Koboi. For years the wicked fairy had caused turmoil and attempted selfish feats with little or no respect for anyone but herself. But that was all over now, thanks to Artemis Fowl the Second.

A fact which Opal Koboi could not forget. And it still tortured her right now, but she had a plan to solve that…

You see, being incarcerated for such a long time had helped the genius pixie plan her very elaborate plot that had indeed unfolded. Admittedly, it hadn't unfolded in the way that she had wanted, but she had come very close _again_. Within touching distance of her goal. But Opal wasn't completely oblivious – she had known there was a possibility that Artemis would succeed somehow in thwarting her for the third time. So she had planned accordingly, incase that very slim chance happened. Which it had. And therefore, Opal's back up plan had been set into action.

The evil pixie rubbed her hands together in glee. Well, as best she could. Opal was still getting used to the fact that she was a _ghost_. Of course, she knew she would be reduced to this spiritual state if her theory was correct and it had been of course. But it didn't make it any less annoying to have to deal with.

_These idiots can't even hear me shouting at them_. Opal fumed, watching her hired Goblins totter about in the old abandoned Koboi laboratory. Communication, as people could not see her, was limited to getting so angry, she could actually come into contact with earthly objects. Such as wrenches and Bunsen burners amongst other heavy objects much to the Goblins' disdain. The pixie tended to throw things at them when they weren't moving quickly enough to her liking.

She was tempted to throw something now, but she knew there was no point. Opal wasn't angry enough to manifest her hand into being, and so settled for floating up to a hanging light and perching herself on it, watching the progression of her plan unfold beneath her. The labs had really been neglected while she had been a floating mass. Nobody cared enough to clean the dusty floors, and an imaginable amount of insects had decided to set up home in her building.

_I guess nobody wanted to recognise themselves with me and my tarnished reputation_. Her pretty features scrunched up as she seethed at the lack of support. Quickly realising how angry she was getting, Opal straightened out the frown and thought back to her plan…

Back in her prison in Atlantis, Opal plotted. Knowing that if she failed at opening the gate or Artemis somehow managed to stop her in her plans, she would most likely end up dead. The black magic would dissolve her from the inside or Artemis would realise that the only way he _could_ stop her would be to dispose of her as the black magic gave her so much power it's not like he or his burly body guard could tie her up. Therefore to be thwarted, she would have to be killed. Also, knowing that if she was thwarted, her enemies (Artemis, Holly or Butler would do) would still be alive. At least one of them would, otherwise no side would have won. And to Opal, this had been Holly. Butler was infuriating, but not as much as _pretty little officer Holly Short_.

Opal shuddered as if the image of the REcon officer was literally too disgusting to bear.

She needed one of her enemies to survive, because if the event of her unfair death occurred, Opal knew she'd feel that revenge would need to be executed, _giving her a reason not to pass on_. Her unfinished business was Holly Short in this case. Therefore resulting in the ghostly presence that she was now.

_I'll be back soon enough_… Opal thought with malice, as she examined her ghostly fingernails. _And this time, there will be no Artemis to stop me… _

The pixie clapped her hands in glee, once again playing the delicious moment over again in her head. She had retreated to a safe distance so as not to be caught in the magical circle that the Berserkers were passing on from, and watched with a delighted glee as Artemis tried – and failed to get out. He was going to die. Of course, the pixie had been right, causing her to be happy beyond belief.

_This has just made my plan ten times easier! Holly is no smarty pants, she won't guess what I've got planned_…

Opal curled up on the long hanging light almost as if she could feel its warmth, and shut her eyes in content. She was so happy she was almost purring.

_Artemis is dead, and soon Holly will be… and I'll be back to my normal self so very soon… things can't possibly go wrong this time_.

* * *

_**Fowl Manor**_

Artemis blinked as three eager faces stared back at him, willing him to remember. It was on the tip of his tongue… he almost had it…

"Jayjay!" He almost shouted, relief flooding his body as he remembered the name of the monkey he and Holly had rescued a couple of years back. The Irish youth chuckled darkly to himself, knowing that it had only been a few years to him, but not to the rest of his friends barring Holly and No1.

"Yes! Well done Arty, you're getting there." The friendly coaching tone of his friend Holly came from the right of him. His bright blue eyes tightened a bit at the name. He wasn't used to being called that by anyone else but his father, yet Holly said he'd grown accustomed to it in the months before his death.

Artemis was sat up on his magnificent sized bed, Butler at one side and Holly at the other. At the foot of the bed stood Foaly, whinnying in complaint that he could not sit down.

"You'd have thought he'd make _some_ kind of accommodation for me." He mumbled sullenly to himself. He wasn't really annoyed. Just nervous that perhaps Artemis wouldn't be able to remember some things, and Foaly would feel responsible. Well, he _did_ make the clone after all. And there was also another matter causing him to be of a nervous disposition, but he didn't want to tell anybody yet. Though if he didn't, his friends would figure it out on their own and he'd be in trouble. Oh what to do…

"I can remember some things better than others. For instance, all my earlier memories are coming back to me first. But the more recent they get, the more difficult they are to recall. However, I have ascertained that I do indeed recall at least the very basics of what happened in my life time, but some details do elude me. Such as Jayjays' name. They are slowly returning however… Domovoi." A slight smirk played at the youths lips as he shot his body guard a look.

Butler, in usual instances, would kindly remind Artemis that his identity was to be kept secret and to not mention it aloud. But this was not a usual instance, and they were surrounded by friends anyway. All the bulky body guard could do was smile back at his charge, willing tears not to overspill. He was beyond happy that Artemis was back with them, and he was adamant that no more shenanigans were to take place. Not on his very expensive watch.

"Domovoi, really? What kind of a name…" Foaly mumbled, struggling to keep his feet still.

"Do you want to go over anything else today mud boy? Or have we reached your limit for now?" Holly playfully smirked at her friend, also thrilled that she had him back in her life. Much like Butler, Holly had been a mess in the six months it had taken for Artemis's clone to grow and for him to inhabit it. Now he was back she was spending nearly all of her time up here with Artemis, much to Commander Trouble's irritation. According to him, there was a lot of work to be done, and there _was_. Rebuilding Haven was no small feat, and reclaiming all the goblins that had escaped was laborious too. He never stopped her from going though, knowing how important it was for her _and_ the mud boy. Trouble's opinion towards Artemis had mellowed somewhat after hearing about the sacrifice he made, so selflessly, for The People. He was still cautious however, not knowing whether the Irish youth would slip back in his old ways, but mellowed none the less.

"I'm sure my intellect could handle any more questions you try to throw at me Holly."

"You didn't lose your modesty then." She answered, unable to wipe the huge grin off of her face. It was like the whole room was bathed in a happy aura, caused by Artemis's miraculous successful plan. Apart from one person.

"We really should be getting back sometime soon. Trouble will chew me out for staying this long when we get back as it is. There are many REcon officers Holly, but there is only one me." Foaly preened, big headed even through his nervousness. Holly sighed.

"I guess you're right Foaly. And Artemis's parents will probably want to see him too." She sighed again, her mismatched eyes glancing at the floor. She had to admit, it was weird seeing Artemis with two _blue_ eyes again. It's like she had just lost an eye. And Artemis had three. Sort of.

Sliding off the impossibly large bed, Holly picked up her helmet and put it over her head. Then she walked over to Artemis and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Tell me if you remember anything else, okay?" She warned, to him and to Butler.

"Of course. I'm sorry I cannot see you out." He answered. Artemis had been on bed arrest by Butler. He had been back alive for three weeks, but his bodyguard was taking no chances. He'd lost his charge more times than he'd like to count, and there's only so many times one could cheat death. Butler would hate to see him get ill from something as silly as overexertion, and so was keeping a watchful eye over Artemis so that he would rest.

"It's fine, I know where the door is now." Holly rolled her eyes.

"Alright, enough with the gooey eyed flirting, we have to leave." Foaly whinnied again, eager to get gone. He could start on his research then. Find _some_ _way_ to prevent this problem. He gulped.

Holly wasted no time in quickly jogging over to the centaur's side and giving him a swift, not so light punch.

"You watch what you're saying _centaur_, you know it's nothing like that." She warned.

_What is _with_ him today_?

"Really Foaly, your wit is failing you lately." Artemis simply stated, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Is that so? Then that's the last time I create a clone of yourself so you can come back to life instead of wandering the earth like a ghost!" He stomped, and left the bedroom. Three pairs of eyes stared at the spot he was in previously in wonder.

"Holly, is there anything wrong with Foaly? I did not wish to offend him." Artemis scratched the back of his head, wondering if it was what he said.

"I have no idea. I'm sure he's just stressed out. I know he didn't mean it though, that centaur would put his job on the line for you – he _has_. Making clones isn't exactly legal."

There had been a huge tribunal regarding Foalys' actions when it came to light that Artemis Fowl was back from the dead. It hadn't taken long to figure out how, and so the meeting was called. Holly was outraged that they'd consider getting rid of Foaly because of his actions. She had argued that it was what Artemis deserved after his sacrifice to The People, another chance at life. He was only _15_! Well, to her and him that is. Legally he was 18, but that was still a short life span even to human standards. In the end, Foaly was indeed allowed to keep his job. The council had concluded that Holly was right in what she was saying, although the REcon officer was certain it was more because they didn't have anyone to cover Foaly's job. His cousin seemed a bit… weird. In short however, things went back to normal pretty quickly.

"I know. And I'm forever grateful." Artemis told her truthfully.

She stared at him, thanking the Gods that he hadn't reverted back to square one. With the exception of missing a few details of memories, he was pretty much back to normal, how he was before he died. One of the memories he seemed to have forgotten Holly noticed, was what had happened in the Gorilla cage during their adventure into the past. Not once had he mentioned it. Holly was unsure however, whether this was due to not _wanting_ to remember it, if he genuinely _didn't_ remember it, or if he did and he was too embarrassed to say anything. Especially in front of Butler and Foaly, whenever the latter had chance to come. Holly could understand why he wouldn't want to say anything to Foaly, the teasing would be _relentless_.

She was unsure how to handle it as well, so pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Okay I'm blowing this joint." She grinned as she saw Butlers' eyes widen, then dim as he realised she was using a saying.

"Not funny." He mumbled, smiling.

"I know, sorry. Anyway, be a good boy for Butler, Artemis. Stay put for once." She told him, jogging back over to the bed to place a hand on the youths shoulder.

"Stay put? That's all I've been doing for three weeks now." He moaned and rolled his ice blue eyes.

"It's for your own good Artemis." Butler attempted to scold, but ended up smiling instead. He couldn't be angry with the boy. Not just yet.

"I'll see you later big man. Keep up the good work." Holly said goodbye to Butler, trying her best to fit her arms around his waist in a hug.

"I'll do my best. Good luck with your missions Captain." He nodded, returning the hug.

"Holly, I am waiting here!" Foalys' impatient voice hollered up from the foot of the stairs.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming, keep your tail on." Holly shouted back as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Neither Artemis or Butler heard the start of any shuttle, but both knew they had taken off to return to Lower Elements Police Plaza by now.

"It's nice to see you remembering Artemis." Butler told his charge, working hard to keep the thickness of emotion out of his voice.

Artemis turned to face his loyal bodyguard, his other father figure. Even though he didn't say, while he was in ghost form Artemis had watched over his friend like a guardian angel, feeling his pain when he saw the big burly man servant crying in the privacy of his own room.

"Of course I remember old friend. How could I not?" He smiled, visualising those red rimmed eyes of Butlers'.

_I'm back now. Opal is gone. Everything is fine now_. He told himself. He didn't feel this way however. Something was off… after all his years of strange occurrences and life threatening adventures, it all seemed a bit too… _convenient_, for it to have ended suddenly.

_No. I'm overthinking things. Everything is fine now_. He thought again.

"Artemis!" A young voice squealed and the boy in question was pulled out of his thoughts as his younger brother climbed up the side of his bed.

"Ah, hello Beckett." He greeted, ruffling the boys hair.

"You better not try that with me. I'm not a simpletoon." Another voice said and Myles popped into view on the other side of his elder brother.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He grinned, happy to see his brothers again. This was how Artemis's day would usually go. He would wake up and spend the morning doing as he liked (from his bed of course) checking stocks and keeping the Fowl money on a high. He'd be visited by his mother and father throughout the day, not that they were checking up on him (Butler was doing a fine job of never leaving his charges side) But simply because they were happy to have him back in their lives. The first couple of days he was back, the whole family had slept together on Artemis's ridiculously large bed. Nobody wanted to leave the boy for the fear of him disappearing again. This ended with Artemis's complaining, even though he _was_ grateful they missed him. His parents also knew about the daily visits from Holly, but they left the two and a watchful Butler alone, knowing they were trying to help him regain his memory. They would always visit afterward until Artemis got tired.

It was a repetitive, but really nice routine. Artemis found himself enjoying the family time he was so not used to.

"Arty! Darling!" Angeline Fowl burst through the door next, happy to see her son as always. She immediately sat herself down next to her eldest and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hello moth – mum." The Irish youth managed to correct himself, having remembered earlier that day that during the time in which he was recovering from the terrible disease The Atlantis Complex, his mother had mentioned she'd wished he'd call her mum.

Of course, with this revelation, Angeline burst into happy tears as she had been doing a lot the past three weeks.

"Oh Arty honey, come hear this! Our son has called me _mum_! He's remembered more!"

Artemis Fowl Senior walked into the room last, his eyes landing on his eldest son mixed in the middle between the twins and Angeline. Artemis junior remembered how his father had treated him when he was younger, before the Russian incident. He knew he had changed since coming back, his whole _outlook_ on life was different. But always for a fleeting second, Artemis wondered if his father would revert back to his old ways.

Artemis Senior beamed.

"Of course he remembers! Our Arty is a genius, isn't he boys?" He said as he joined his family sat on his son's bed.

"Simpletoon."

"Now Beckett, what have I said about using that phrase?"

Myles giggled quietly, knowing that it was he who had gotten Beckett into saying the phrase in the first place. Artemis looked down at his brother and smirked.

_Looks like he's a real little trouble maker already_.

* * *

_**LEP Shuttle**_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Holly asked her friend for the third time. She didn't believe Foaly when his answer was the same as it had been every single time she'd asked.

"Yep. Marvellous."

Deciding she would leave him to it for now as she was only going to get the same answer as before, Holly concentrated on driving the shuttle. It wasn't anything big and fancy, just an average LEP shuttle. Not many vehicles were operating right now, but Haven was slowly being rebuilt to its former glory. Opal had caused so much destruction back in the Lower Elements that many things did not work or were in short supply, hence the old shuttle. It didn't matter much to Holly however, she was flying and that's what she loved.

Gently pushing her foot further down on the pedal, she speeded up their pace.

"Don't you dare. You can't beat the record in this thing, and in case you weren't aware, _you've already set it_." Foaly moaned at her, realising what she was attempting to do. Sighing, Holly eased off the acceleration and resumed normal speed.

"_Thank_ you." Foaly muttered, and Holly squinted her eyes at him.

Yep, definitely something wrong. The centaur was sometimes crabby, but never _this_ bad. She resolved to find out what it was.

* * *

_**Lower Elements  
Police Plaza**_

Holly had landed the shuttle expertly, choosing the entrance at Tara. Not many entrances were operational right now, due to disruption from Opal's attack or to prevent wanted Goblin escapes. As Tara was the most popular and used entrance however, it was one that had to be left open and maintained.

The two had left the shuttle and were back at Police Plaza now, hovering outside Foaly's personal office.

"Well, I'll see you later Foaly. You going back to Caballine now? She'll be worried about you." Holly watched the centaurs' reaction.

"Yes. Yes I should yes. I will. I'll just finish something in my office first and I will. Good bye Holly, see you tomorrow." He nodded and trotted very distractedly. So distractedly in fact, that it was easy for Holly (who had pretended to start walking home) to slip into the office after him. Quickly and silently, Holly hid behind the desk at the back of the room, peaking her head ever so slightly over the edge to see the large holographic screen Foaly had switched on.

The centaur was oblivious to the intrusion and typed away on his keyboard. He was mumbling to himself, but Holly couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Suddenly she felt bad. What if nothing was wrong? She'd be spying on her friend for no good reason. That's not right, and it didn't sit well with the captain.

_But, he's been acting weird_… she reasoned.

Before she had a chance to make up her mind however, she heard the centaur whinny loudly, like he'd been hurt. Drawing her eyes to the screen in front of her, she registered what it said and gasped before she could help herself.

Foaly whipped round to see his friends' head above the table, mouth hanging open in shock.

"_Holly_! You were _spying_ on me?"

"Foaly, let's not get into a conversation on how you cann_ot_ talk about that, and tell me… is this true?" Holly stood up properly, her legs a little shaky and walked around to table to stand next to Foaly. They both looked at what the screen displayed.

"I…I'm afraid so. I'm sorry…it's my fault, I didn't _think_, I'm so sorry…" Foaly was mumbling his apologies, and Holly knew why he'd been acting up all day and was eager to get home. His voice was in the back ground to her as she read what was on the screen again, her eyes taking in the knowledge and her brain refusing to accept it. It _couldn't_ be true, not _now_. Holly's voice wavered, uttering one word full of concern.

"_Artemis_…"

* * *

**A/N: There is the first bit! I hope it intrigued you! If you want more please review, even if it's only one word ;D I'd love to know if you want more Artemis! xD **


	2. Revelations

**A/N: Wow guys! I have to say the amount of reviews and the positive response I got from them made me super happy! Thank you so much guys! I went straight on to writing this one! :D I'm happy you seem to like it, and I hope you like this one too! ^^ Artemis is baaaack! xD Anyway, enjoy!^^**

* * *

~Revelations~

_**Lower Elements  
Police Plaza**_

"No, Holly you can't. Not yet." Foaly pleaded with his friend, Captain Holly Short, who was currently stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. Her usual tanned skin had turned very pale at the news that had just been discovered.

"What do you _mean_ we can't tell him? He has the right to know!" Holly demanded.

"I agree, yes he does. But not just yet. I mean, he's only just got used to being back alive, this kind of news could have a very bad effect on him!" Foaly's hooves made loud clips on his tiled floor as he struggled to keep himself still from nerves. The tile had been something that had really irritated the pervious Commander; Julius Root, much to Foaly's glee. The clips and clops of his hooves as he walked around caused the old Commanders' face to go from a light shade of pink to an almost plum purple.

Oh good times.

"I don't know Foaly…"

"Please Holly. Give me some time to see if I can find anything to prevent this from happening."

The elf thought it over. She was distraught, that was obvious. What she saw… well, it was hard to keep her tears in check. It just seemed like everything was going back to normal, and now _this_. When was the young Irish boy going to get a break? It just seemed so wrong to keep something this serious from him, but telling him also seemed cruel…

"Okay Foaly. I'll give you tomorrow. But after that, we have to tell him okay? And who knows, maybe Artemis himself will know what to do." A small smile touched Holly's lips as a little flame of hope lit in her heart. Artemis was a _genius_. He'd know what to do surely.

"Don't you think I can do it like? You don't have to get your boyfriend to do everything." Foaly huffed and actually stomped his hoof. He wasn't annoyed at her; he knew she didn't mean it like that. He was just more nervous now with the added time pressure to find an answer to their very big problem. There had to be _something_.

Before Holly could protest again, a voice cut over her.

"A boyfriend Holly? I hope it's not Chix Verbil." Commander Trouble Kelp walked into the Centaur's office without knocking or hesitating. Quickly Foaly shut down the screen and turned to his Commander in annoyance.

"Yes, everybody just come on in. We're having a party in here, glad you could make it." Foaly whinnied in aggravation, causing Trouble to stare at the Centaur in confusion.

"Have I come at a bad time?"

_Yes_.

"No Commander. Foaly is just in a bad mood because he's had an argument with Caballine." Holly raised her eyebrows to her friend, willing him to understand and not drop them in it.

"I have?" The centaur looked at Holly with a touch of confusion to her dismay. She waggled her eyebrows at him very obviously, and the penny dropped.

"Oh! Oh yes I have. Something about the Crunchball scores. What you gonna do eh?" The Centaur fake laughed and turned round with his back to Trouble, pretending to be very busy with some papers laid out in front of him.

Trouble raised an eyebrow of his own at the exchange, but decided to drop it. Something else had intrigued him anyway…

"So, you and Verbil then Captain? I did not expect that." Trouble started, knowing it wasn't Chix. A girl would probably have to be either stupid or desperate to date the cheesy Sprite, and Holly was neither of those things.

Holly sighed and shot a glare towards Foaly, who felt her gaze burning into the back of his neck. He swallowed, knowing he'd regret the incessant teasing of boyfriend status later.

"No Commander Kelp. Foaly was just being ridiculous, jealous because his own relationship is…faulty at the minute. I am currently unspoken for."

The relief that took over Trouble was visible. It wasn't that he wanted Holly for himself; they figured out a while ago that their relationship was definitely professional and that was all. Three disastrous dates had determined that they were completely incompatible. No, what worried Trouble more was the possibility that it was _Artemis_ they were talking about, and he was certain he had heard the mud boys' name before he had entered the office. If Holly and Artemis got together… the ruckus it would cause would be unbelievable in Haven.

_Well I don't need to worry anyway, they're just friends_.

"I see. Anyway, I was coming by here Foaly to request that you finish this project by tomorrow night. That is all. Good night Captain, Foaly." Trouble said goodbye and with a short salute, left the office for his own home. Foaly picked up the sheets that Trouble had left on his desk and groaned loudly.

"There is no way I am going to get these finished by tomorrow and search for an answer to…to Artemis's problem." The centaur gulped and paled. Again it came down to choosing his job or his friend… Foaly placed the sheets down firmly on the table so they caused a sharp thwack as they came into contact with his desk.

"Right, research…" He mumbled, trying to push aside the thoughts of how mad Trouble was going to be. He couldn't keep pushing his job like this, one day they'd get fed up of him…

Holly watched as the Centaur discarded the papers that Trouble had left, knowing that he had decided to help Artemis's predicament over his own job, and as thankful as the Captain was, she also felt bed. She had been the one to set the time limit after all. Sighing, she picked up the papers.

"Okay Centaur, show me what to do. You do that, I'll do this and _hopefully_ we'll get somewhere _and_ keep your job at the same time."

* * *

_**Fowl Manor**_

Unbeknownst to Foaly and Holly, Artemis already had suspicions of his problem. Of course he had. Before he'd even become a ghost, Artemis had known that cloning was a very tricky business, and saw what had happened each time he'd gone to see Holly visiting Nopal. It had been very slight, but his suspicions had been confirmed. Now, late at night, the Irish youth was sat up at his computer with only the flickering screen serving as his light source. There hadn't been much research to go on, as fairy cloning was different to human. Not too much however to prove impossible, as cloning people as far as he knew was illegal in the fairy world as well, and so not vastly developed. Even so, tonight had been an unsuccessful night in terms of furthering his research. He wondered, as he rubbed his temples to sooth his blossoming headache, if the seriousness of his predicament was getting to him and shrouding his ability to think straight.

_No it can't. I never get side-tracked by things like personal feelings_…

Even as he thought this Artemis knew it wasn't true. As he had gotten older and spent more time with the fairies, Artemis had awakened his previously none existent conscience. Butler had duly noted this change of character, having spent most time with the lad, and commented positively on the progression from cold hearted to… more accommodating. He had even made friends during their adventures, something he could honestly say he did not have when he was twelve.

_I really hope I don't lose it all…right when I was going to go on the straight and narrow as well. It figures_.

Sighing and resolving to resume research tomorrow, Artemis closed the lid of his laptop, slid into bed and fell into a very troubled sleep.

* * *

_**Lower Elements  
Locked Down Shuttle Port**_

After a quite fitful sleep, Holly had shown up to work the next morning looking terribly ragged. Her usually quirky hair cut flopped dejectedly, matching her mood perfectly and faint dark circles had appeared beneath her eyes. She knew people were looking at her, but right now, she didn't care. Wasting no time Holly had rapped on the door to Foalys' office and demanded to know if the Centaur had managed to uncover anything that could help. Giving her an answer in the negative, Holly trudged to her assigned post with little enthusiasm. Something Chix Verbil had oh so annoyingly picked up on.

"Sheesh Cap, you look a little down this morning." The sprite said, hovering slightly above Holly in the sealed exit Shuttle Port. Unfairly in her eyes, she had been partnered up with the Sprite on a recovery mission. A few convicted goblins were still running about, and Trouble had insisted she go on this mission to arrest any she came across. He was trying to be helpful by giving her something that was supposed to be less taxing, but really the elf would have loved something to keep her mind occupied.

"I could help you wind down."

Oh, and the added annoyance of her partner didn't help.

"Should you even be flying with that wing?" Holly accused, being reminded of the last time they had partnered up. She had been forced to disobey orders to save the Sprites' life, and he had escaped with a hole in his wing that had been patched up by the medical warlocks later on.

"Aw, thanks for your concern Captain."

Holly grimaced.

"But I'm okay to hover for short periods of time. Flying though… that's a different matter." Chix frowned and Holly did feel sorry for him. Wings were important to Sprites and she could understand how he felt, the wings on her back right now felt like an extra limb and she felt a little different without them. Flying was important for her too.

Just then a shadow ran past the hole where the two officers were hiding. Currently there were at the bottom of the Shuttle tunnel, hiding in a carved out hole in the wall next to the vertical tunnels entrance, waiting to see if any goblins tried to sneak past and leave Heaven by shuttle.

"Hey Verbil, we might have something here…" Holly whispered to her partner who nodded and attempted to draw his Neutrino 3000 in the same way that Holly did, but failed miserably and dropped the weapon on Holly's toe.

"Sorry!" He whispered, flushing a little from embarrassment and swooped down to retrieve his weapon.

Rolling her eyes, Holly signalled with her hand for the sprite to follow her. Quietly she began to walk after the goblin shaped shadow in front of her, Chix hot on her tail. Clamping her hand tighter around her Neutrino for comfort, Holly called to the figure not too far ahead.

"You there, goblin. I am Captain Short of the LEP, and I order you to stop." Chix stood at the side of Holly as she called out, also keeping his weapon close. The figure turned round, and the two were greeted with the sight of a quite nervous looking goblin. His body was jittering minutely, and his forked tongue repeatedly flicked out to lick his eye balls. All signs of nervousness.

"I am not putting you under arrest. This is a routine check, I repeat, a routine check." Holly spoke again, attempting to zoom her lens on her helmet in on the goblins face while looking at him calmly as not to rouse suspicion. Well, it was a routine check at the moment. But if the goblins face matched up with any of the loose convicts, then it would turn into much more.

"What are you looking for girly?" The goblin rasped, body shaking quicker. What was he so nervous about?

Unconsciously Holly flicked her Neutrino setting up a notch.

"We are just checking to see if you have legal rights to be here goblin, do not fear." Chix said, most likely in an attempt to impress his female counterpart by asserting some authority. The goblin flicked its gaze to Chix, grinning a large predatory grin.

Holly suddenly bristled. Something didn't feel right here.

"Verbil, I think-"

"It's okay Holly, I've got this." He winked at the pretty captain and sauntered forward towards the shaking creature. The smile became more pronounced.

Holly's soldier alarm was going crazy in her head, but she couldn't figure out why. All they were facing was one lone stupid goblin.

"What is your business down here goblin?"

"To retrieve the stone." He grinned, licking his eyes again. As he said this, Holly noticed a medium sized lump in his left pocket. Was that the stone he was talking about? Why were goblins colleting stones now? It was all too surreal, Holly felt really bad about this.

"We have to go Chix." Holly attempted to persuade the sprite into leaving this situation.

"It's okay, I've got this." Chix told her, also having noticed the lump and was currently reaching towards it.

"Verbil! I command you to-"

But Holly didn't get to finish her command, as a second later the jittery goblin drew out from his other pocket a small, spherical shape that glinted in the fake sunlight. It looked almost like…

_A grenade_!?

In no time Holly set her wings to full speed and shot forward, aiming for straight for Chix. Hooking her arms under his, she lifted the sprite and kicked off into the other direction, knowing he wouldn't be able to fly away himself.

A fairy grenade was different to human ones, with the effects being more disastrous and lasting longer. It caused a great big plume of fire that cremated almost everything in its path. Of course, these had been outlawed when they had been created by a scientist at Koboi labs as they were too violent. This goblin had managed to get one somehow… but Holly resolved that she'd keep the 'how' for later.

"Die elf!" The goblin screamed before he threw the weapon on the ground. It exploded, engulfing himself in the blossoming flames as he surely burnt to a crisp instantly. Not satisfied with the one death, the flames now roared after Holly and Chix. The former was struggling to stay up with the combined weight of them both.

"My moonbelt!" Holly yelled.

"What?"

"Attach yourself onto my moonbelt!" She screamed, dodging into the Shuttle tunnel and flying upward. Hopefully the flames would have enough momentum in them to keep going forward and not follow them up the chute. If not, then they were toast.

Holly felt the weight lift off her as Chix clipped himself onto Holly's moonbelt, reducing his weight drastically. She kicked forward and increased their speed and in no time she'd reached the entrance to the chute which of course was blocked off. Holly looked down, hoping that the flames had forgotten that heat rises. They hadn't. A wall of orange and red hues was rushing up to greet them.

"_Holly_!" Chix screamed, also seeing the flames.

There was nothing around them but the rocky walls of the chute, nothing to protect them from the oncoming heat. Sweat trickled down Holly's face, but from worry or the heat she couldn't tell. Her eyes wheeled round, desperate for a solution, but all she was met with were the mud tones of the rocky walls that encaged them both.

_I've killed us both. I hope Foaly manages to help Artemis_.

The flames roared upward, unrelenting in their want to destroy. If only it was some kind of monster, at least then Holly would be able to shoot it…

_Hang on a second_.

Not holding out much hope for her idea, but lacking any others to try, Holly brandished her Neutrino, flicked it up to the highest setting and blasted at the rocky wall. To her relief, the force of her gun caused rocks to chip away, creating a hollow cave. Pushing forward and almost lying flat to fly faster, Holly flew into the newly made gap and shot again, deepening the cave.

_I hope we don't get a cave in_. She managed to pray as she shot one last time, blasting a deeper hole into the wall and flying down to the end of it. The walls shuddered, but remained sturdy through the blasting. Seconds later the flames engulfed the spot where they had recently been hovering and mostly carried on upward to harmlessly hit the cold metal plate covering the exit to the chute and faded with a hiss against the cold. Some of the flames drifted into the cave that Holly had carved, but without the momentum to push them forward, dissolved a few feet away from where the fairies were huddled. That's what Holly had been counting on, the knowledge that heat rises. She had hoped that the flames would go past the hole she had made and travel upward to the blocked exit which most of it had done. She knew that some would filter into the cave, and so had created one deep in the hopes that it wouldn't reach the two officers. Her quick thinking had paid off, again.

Finally, the flames seemed to all dissolve, and heavy clouds of steam were all that were left from the collision into the cool metal surface. Holly and Chix relaxed, blackened muck smears on their faces and suits. The least of their worries. It could have been much worse.

"Saved me again Cap. I hope it's not becoming a routine." Verbil managed to wheeze out before he fainted on the spot. Holly sighed, hooked her arms under his again and prepared to fly back to the police plaza and drop the sprite off. Then she would search the spot where the goblin had stood. Why had he just randomly sacrificed himself to kill two officers? In fact, if Holly remembered correctly, it hadn't been to kill them both. The goblin had yelled 'Die _elf'_. Chix had just been there, sucked into the collision, an insignificant death.

_Here we go again_. She thought.

* * *

_**Lower Elements  
Locked Down Shuttle Port**_

"You got anything yet Foaly?" Commander Trouble Kelp stood over his techno wizard while he ran a few tests on the screen. Holly – after dropping Chix off – had led them to where the really strange scene had taken place. There had been no need to corner off the place, the chute was blocked off and so no one had to be there. It was just the LEP team.

"A few things of course Commander." Foaly began, though a little distractedly. He had to be pulled away from his research on Artemis's future for this, and he was pretty sure he was getting somewhere on that. So a goblin had gone a little crazy. So what?

"Begin your debriefing then please." Trouble gestured. Holly frowned, also wanting Foaly to get back to research. She was beginning to wish she hadn't said anything now.

"Well, clearly the goblin had every intention of pulling this stunt. The direction in which he was running is a dead end, therefore he would not get very far. Unless he had a shuttle. And I really don't see one, do you?" Foaly extended his arms out inviting everyone to look at the empty shuttle port.

_Get on with it Foaly, we have no time for theatrics_. Holly rolled her eyes. Apparently Trouble was thinking the same.

"Continue Centaur." He barked, a frown touching his brow line.

"Alright Trouble, you're starting to sound more like Julius every minute… anyway, the goblin had this intent on setting off this grenade. Question is, why? Did he know we had members of our team hiding out and wanted to get back at them or what? The possibilities are endless. Therefore I concluded we write this off as insanity and go back to what we were doing _before_." Foaly stomped his hooves and began to walk back to his equipment van, eager.

"Hold on Centaur."

_Damn it_.

"Yes Trouble?"

"First of all, it's Commander Kelp. Show some respect or I'll show a little less to your funding. Second of all, we are not finished here. Holly said something about him telling her to die. Her specifically." Trouble looked at the female in question.

"Um, well yes, I guess I did."

"So can we assume he knew she was here?"

"It's…it is plausible I suppose. But what would a goblin have against Holly?" Foaly stepped away from his van again to re-join the conversation.

"I don't know. Why is it whenever someone is trying to hurt one of us, it's always you Holly?" Kelp pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I don't know Commander." She answered a little miffed.

_It's not like I'm doing it on purpose_.

"Foaly, can you think of any other reason why he'd be down here?" Trouble turned to the Centaur, and Holly suddenly remembered something.

"He did say something to Verbil. When asked what he was doing down here, he said something about getting…a stone…? I didn't think much of it at the time. He had a grenade in his hand." She told the others, and Foaly blinked. He suddenly rounded on his computer, typing away wildly. When he finished doing that, he went into his van and returned with a slim little box in his hand.

"What is that Foaly?" Holly asked, confused about his reaction.

"This is sort of similar to what humans call a dowsing machine, except a lot more mobile and specific. For example, you type in what it is you wish to locate, and it will search for it. By downloading the molecular structure of the object and rebuilding it into its system, you get a much more specific search. Although, you may get a few anomalies, for example if you're searching for your house keys, you may come across other keys as they share the same kind of molecular structure. If I am right however, this stone is one of a kind…" As the centaur explained his contraption, he bent low to the ground and pointed the tip of the box in all directions.

"Great, now I've seen it all." Trouble muttered, leaning back on Foaly's van and watching with Holly as the centaur searched. Suddenly the machine began to beep, and a wide smile found itself on Foaly's face, one mixed with joy and smugness that his contraption was working. Holly and Trouble glanced at each other for a fleeting second, then followed Foaly as he followed the beeping. As the three neared a corner of the dead end the goblin had been stood by, the beeping of the machine increased its regularity and pitch.

"It…it's here!" Foaly's excited voice was unmistakable as he bent down and picked up a dark pointed object that if it hadn't of been picked up by the machine, would have been missed altogether. He examined it closely, eyes shining as he took in the dark surface.

"I thought it was stuff of legends…but here it is…" He whispered. Trouble, annoyed at being kept out of the loop, decided it was time to intervene.

"That's all very well pony boy, but what _is_ it?" He commanded, using the old name that Julius had used in a derogative manner too. Holly felt a pang in her heart as she remembered her Commander.

"Well, _Trouble_." Foaly put emphasis on his name. "This here is an ancient artifact that was believed to be a myth and nothing more. Written off as a simple tale to tell children with over reactive minds. A myth that I believe has been a popular source for human films" He presented the matt black stone to the two officers; a loose oblong shape with pointed edges. The points looked deliberate, rather than the result of wear and tear. It wasn't anything to be ogled at in Holly's opinion, but Foaly obviously thought differently.

"I am not one hundred percent sure that this is the genuine artifact however, and I must get back to my office to check ASAP. Then I will tell you all about it." Foaly whinnied excitedly and gestured for the Commander to go first. Trouble rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed that he wasn't the top dog here and once again Foaly appeared to be asserting his own authority. But there was nothing he could do. He wanted to know what the stone was, and he wasn't about to beg for it.

"Okay guys, let's pack it up." Trouble commanded the rest of the team who were still assessing the area. Foaly used this time to mutter to Holly.

"I thought it was too great of a coincidence for a goblin to randomly be looking for a stone, I thought it might have something to do with this. But not for a second did I believe it to be _real_…" He gabbled, much to Holly's annoyance.

"What? What the hell are you talking about Foaly?" She whispered.

"Holly, I think I've just found the answer to our _problem_." He muttered.

* * *

_**Koboi Labs**_

Opal was furious. Holly Short had nearly died because of that stupid goblin, and it wouldn't have been at _her_ hands. And in her ghostly state, that would have meant her reason for staying would have gone, possibly causing her to go into the light. It had been so hard not to step into it the first time, only through sheer will power had she managed to contain herself and turn her back on it, focusing only on her revenge.

The pixie had thrown a few things around at her other goblins in the laboratory, but they didn't understand why she was so angry. She couldn't shout at them, all they knew was that she _was_ angry, and therefore only sped up their work. Opal sighed, she would have loved to yell at them all, stupid ugly creatures. If only she could see her reflection in a mirror… that would have cheered her right up. No, her only option was to go to the one that _could_ see and hear her…

Floating over to one of the big metal doors that read KEEP OUT in block letters, she wasted no time in drifting through it. It was her lab after all, she did not need permission. Opal entered into the large room that had previously been her office, and would continue to be her office once she was back. A shadowed figure sat at the large desk in the middle of the room, donning rounded blacked out glasses. If one didn't know better, one would think they were just sunglasses. But of course, they weren't.

"Ah Opal. Not too happy I see?" The person said.

"Not too happy? _Not too happy_?" Opal shrieked, 'landing' on the desk in front of the person. "We've lost the stone because of that insolent, little _ugly creature_!" She cried, stomping her feet like they were making a noise.

"I told you to tell him _not_ to use the grenade unless for emergencies! We only have a few left in stock! And that _was not_ an emergency!"

"I did tell him Miss Koboi. But he was a goblin, I'm sure he found that an emergency. From the camera shots we have, he looked like a nervous wreck."

"That is not a reason to kill himself! Ugh, goblins really are stupid." Opal sighed and massaged her head, almost like she could feel it. It was really hard to remember you're a ghost sometimes when you're so wound up.

"It isn't a problem Miss Koboi. I can get us the stone back. You keep building up your strength and concentrate on being here. We need you, and we cannot succeed without you Miss."

Opal was happy at her recruits' words. She was glad that she had found someone so dependant and who obviously looked up to her.

"Yes, we will destroy Holly won't we?"

"We will indeed Miss Koboi."

* * *

_**Fowl Manor**_

Artemis had stuck to his resolve on doing more research when the morning had come round. Though, it had been a very hard job to get Butler to leave the room for a few hours. The bodyguard really did not want to leave his charges side, which Artemis did find mildly flattering, but on the whole, mostly annoying. It was difficult to get some work done when being checked upon almost every hour. But the youth had told Butler to drive to a shop half an hour away to purchase a newspaper that didn't even exist. He had felt really bad about it, but it was imperative that he got this research done.

After almost an hour, Artemis had found little more on the subject of clones than what he had already found previously. Plus he knew quite a bit already from his extensive knowledge. But none of it seemed to help him reach the ultimatum that he felt he already knew. There was a feeling, in the pit of his stomach, that felt he was only trying to dodge the awful conclusion his brain had already made for him. Artemis could contact Foaly if he liked and alert him to the situation, but in all honesty, he didn't want to upset the centaur right now. After all, he had been the one to genetically create this body for him, and he'd be criticizing it and making it look like he blamed him for his problem. Which he didn't. Artemis had known fair well that this would be a possibility for him, yet part of him hoped… well, hoped he'd get a chance to live out the life of a normal teen with his family. And fairy friends.

Sighing, Artemis clicked next on his search, oblivious to his bodyguard entering his bedroom. And he was very angry.

"Artemis Fowl, you had better explain yourself – what is this?" Butler started as he made his way around the bed to stand next to the boy in question, but was side tracked when he saw what the boy was searching. He feared this may happen.

"Artemis…Artemis listen to me. You are not just…just some clone. You are a human, an original, you are… you. And just because your body was… genetically made up in Foaly's lab, that doesn't make you any less…you." The burly bodyguard struggled to get out what he was trying to say and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"…Thank you old friend. I understand what you are attempting to convey to me. However, that is not what I am worried about in this particular instance. And…I apologise for the goose chase. It was necessary for the private research that isn't quite so private now. At least it wasn't Mexico this time."

"Artemis, if you are trying to joke about that so help me…"

"You're right. I am sorry."

"It doesn't matter. So, if being in a cloned body isn't troubling you, what is?" Butler leant over his charge almost instantly. His protecting instincts came out, because if Artemis was worried about something, that usually meant it was big.

"Well…there is no easy way to say this old friend, so I think you should sit down." Artemis gestured to his large bed, and Butler obediently sat down, worry touching his features. He cared deeply for this boy. If anything were to happen to him…

_Madam Ko would be having my tattoo removed if she could hear me now_…

"Artemis, what is it?" He pleaded.

"Well…it appears quite ironically my old friend…" Artemis swallowed, struggling to get the words out. To say this out loud would be to make it real. Once he said this, there'd be no going back. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"I am afraid I am dying."

* * *

**A/N: And here is chapter two! More of the story is revealed! :O I hope you liked! Any thoughts/feelings/questions then go ahead and review! :D Even if it's one word - reviews encourage updates! PS If anyone has any ideas on who Opal is working with, I'd love to hear them! And if you don't, then don't worry! Hardly anything has been revealed yet!**


	3. Tall Tales

**A/N: Hiya! Here is the new update! I'm sorry if things seem slow, I promise they will get better. But you can't just rush ahead into the story right? Anyway, ON WITH ARTEMIS!**

* * *

_-_Tall Tales-

_**Fowl Manor**_

Butler had heard the words Artemis had just said, but he refused to take them in. They didn't make sense, not one bit.

"I appreciate that you are shocked, believe me, I wasn't that great when I found out either." The Irish youth attempted to coax words from his bodyguard, who seemed to be frozen in place, staring at him. Artemis could see his heavy chest raise and fall with each laborious breath he took.

"What…what do you mean you're…you're…" The hulking man tried and failed to string together a sentence.

"Dying? Exactly that Butler. You see, when I contemplated the plan of living inside a cloned body, a thought struck me from what I'd seen happen with Nopal, and my own knowledge. However, I had no time to research obviously, and I thought it'd be better than not trying anything at all and remaining a sad ghost for however long before I disappeared."

The body guard pinched at the bridge of his nose attempting to keep himself together. He loved the boy dearly, but hated his lengthy explanations. Usually he'd just swallow the words and wait for Artemis to get to the point, but now he couldn't do that. He had to understand _instantly_. The boy _could not_ be dying. He'd just returned to life for heaven's sake!

"Artemis, please…"

"I am getting there old friend. I feel it necessary to explain everything."

Butler repressed a heavy and frustrated sigh. Of course he did, he always felt that was necessary.

"As you know, cloning has happened in our human technology but only on animals. It is illegal to clone humans. That is not to say it hasn't happened however. I wasn't able to turn up much from my investigation, but I found out some valuable information. Something that had been worrying my mind from the start, and something I saw evident in Nopal. Clones grow at an accelerated rate." Artemis stared at Butler, waiting for him to say something.

"So…? Why does that mean you're…you know, if you grow taller?"

Annoyingly, the boy shook his head, dark hairs fluttering around his face.

"It's not just height. It's everything. Organs, body, cells… Clones grow very rapidly. I saw this during my infrequent visits to see Holly and Nopal. The latter had grown each time I saw her, if only very slight. The longer I left the visits, the more evident it was that she had grown. Holly may not have noticed due to how frequently she visited, but to me it was starkly obvious. Nopal would have been significantly taller than Opal had the two been laid down next to each other. And I know this is happening to me."

Even though Artemis was explaining, Butler was still struggling to understand, though he had a feeling this could have been due to his brain not wanting to.

"So, then, you…you are…"

"Growing yes. I've recorded my measurements every week and there has indeed been growth, though very slight. Fairy technology is more advanced than human, I know. But even so, I know that cloning is not very practised there either. I will live longer than if I had been cloned by humans, but as for how much longer exactly I am unsure. A case study that is particularly famous is that of Dolly the sheep."

"Dolly? I think I've heard of this before."

"Most likely so old friend, she was very popular indeed as she was a cloning breakthrough. Cloned from another sheep, Dolly died at six years old, when the average life expectancy was 11 to 12 years for that particular breed. Scientists claim that it had nothing to do with the cloning, and accelerated aging had not been the cause of death, but why would they say otherwise? Denounce their biggest breakthrough that they had been working on for what I imagine was a long time? I think not."

"But Artemis, I heard she had a type of lung cancer…? And she was put down. Not died of old age."

"An effect of the cloning I'm sure. When you get to the bottom of it…" Artemis's ice blue eyes cast down to the edge of his bed. Twisting the silk sheets between his fingers, he could feel the softness of the fabric.

"Cloning is not natural. There will be problems, especially when we're not as advanced, when there is still more to learn."

Butler stayed silent for a long time, simply staring at the boy sat in front of him. If you didn't know the latter, you would assume that he was completely fine and calm despite the situation. However, Butler knew he was nervous –the unusual slight fiddling of his hand alerted the body guard to this.

"There must be something we can do. Fairy technology, it is so advanced."

But Artemis was already shaking his head as the bodyguard spoke.

"If there was that sort of technology, I'd have known about it by now." The boy smirked in spite of himself.

"We've got to try Artemis. We can't just sit here and…and watch you _die_."

"Isn't that what we're all doing?" Artemis smiled sadly and cast his gaze down.

Butler couldn't believe his ears.

"Listen to yourself! You don't even sound like yourself. Come on, call Holly and tell her to bring Foaly. We need a solution _now_."

* * *

_**Lower Elements  
Police Plaza**_

"What do you mean this is an ancient artefact? It looks like an old rock."

"That's because it _is_ an old rock – but it's also an ancient artefact that could potentially cure our problem!" Foaly answered Holly's question excitedly, gently placing down the dark rock on his desk as if it were worth millions. Which unknowingly, it probably was.

Holly stared at her centaur friend as if he had gone crazy. For the whole journey back to his office, Foaly had almost been bouncing with excitement, and a grin had been plastered on his face. Trouble had been reduced to asking if he was okay a number of times, to which he received enthusiastic nodding. Now the three of them were crowded round the centaur's desk, one looking on in awe and the other two in pure confusion.

"And just what ancient artefact is this Foaly? And what problem do you have?" Trouble commanded, wanting answers now. He was tiring of the centaur's giddy and 'mysterious' nature.

"Ah, well, you see Trouble…" Foaly began.

"_Trouble_? Oh great, this is going to be disastrous, isn't it?" The commander pinched the bridge of his nose wearily, assuming the worst from the use of his first name.

"It's…it's Artemis. There was…a miscalculation on my behalf. I have been monitoring the mud mans' health on my computers here ever since he came back to life. And well…"

"Artemis is dying." Holly suddenly croaked from the other side of the commander. Trouble turned to face his companion and saw the raw emotion on her face. He'd never seen the strong elf looking so…so _lost_.

"How do you mean?"

Foaly took over again. "Well, his clone body is growing. Fast. At my calculations, he will barely live to see forty. And that's a short life span even in human terms."

Trouble blinked. He was shocked to find that this news did make some sort of an impact on himself… He was unsure why. Maybe during this last escapade his feelings had thawed somewhat. No, it didn't seem right that this human who sacrificed himself for The People shouldn't now get help from those he saved?

"So this rock holds the answer…?" The commander nodded to the plain looking rock on the desk in front of him, hope slightly colouring his tone.

With the attention turning back to the rock, Foaly's eyes glowed.

"I ran a few tests on the substance make-up, and I found molecules that are not of common occurrence. I believe this may be it!" He babbled again, turning round and dashing back to his computer to read the list that had appeared.

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" The commander turned his gaze back to Holly who seemed to have regained her posture.

"Not a clue."

"Centaur, so help me if you don't tell us now what you are talking about…"

"I am afraid this will have to wait Commander. I think it's about time we clued Artemis in on this, don't you?" Foaly grinned.

* * *

_**Fowl Manor**_

Artemis couldn't help but smile at his guardians' words.

"If I am right, I don't think that should be necessary. And I am nearly always right."

Butler rolled his eyes. _Still modest even when facing death I see_.

"Hang on, what do you mean it won't be necessary…?"

"This is so undignified!" A voice could be heard complaining from just outside Artemis's window. The youth stood up from his bed and walked over to the only window in his room and swung it open.

"Come on in." He smiled and resumed his seat on the oversized bed.

A moment later, three hazy patches of air drifted into the room, stopping just beside Butler. To anyone not in the know, it would appear as if the heat was simply causing the haze. But to those in the know, those like Butler and Artemis, it was of course their fairy friends. And if the two humans focused enough on the shimmers, they would be able to see little strands of hair in mid-air that could have easily belonged to a man or woman with long hair. But in actual fact, belonged to the rump end of a Centaur and his tail.

"You're not supposed to _shout_! It ruins the whole idea of being invisible." Holly said, shimmering into view. Trouble also appeared at the side of her much to Artemis's surprise, who then pulled away a large sheet of cam foil, revealing the final and rather grumpy member of the visiting trio.

"Yes well, you try sitting in one of those things instead of having your nice fancy wings and see how _you_ like it." Foaly mumbled and dusted off his jacket. Artemis could have sworn he saw the Centaur's hand linger on the right pocket as if to check something.

"To what do I owe this pleasure of an unexpected visit?" Artemis interrupted Foaly's groaning, knowing how he refused to stop once he started. Holly and Butler exchanged a quick wave, the latter expectant. He knew there had to be a reason for the early visit. Especially with the presence of Commander Kelp.

Foaly decided it was best to jump straight in and get the worst bit over with. "Well Artemis…In fact, how do I even start such a conversation?" He began, then stopped, realising he had no idea how to tell his friend that he was going to live a very short life span.

_Not if I can help it_. Foaly patted his jacket pocket again, feeling the reassuring jagged lump of the rock hidden away safely.

"Ah I see. So you know then? I had a feeling you might." Artemis nodded expectantly.

"I know this may sound – what? Hold on a second, what are you talking about?" Foaly backtracked as the boy spoke. Holly and Trouble also gasped. But on reflection, Holly guessed she should have known the young genius would find out some way or another.

"That I am dying. It's quite old news now." The teen attempted a nonchalant smirk that did not fool Butler or Holly. The twitching and fiddling of his right hand told the real feelings behind the bravado mask. Artemis was worried, and of course, who wouldn't be? If you didn't know how long you had left to live, but you knew it was a very short time, wondering if this breath would be your last before one of your organs packed in?

Holly shuddered.

_I shouldn't be thinking like this. Foaly may have a plan_.

The centaur pulled himself together easily, not used to being surprised.

"Of course. I really should have known you'd find out somehow. I bet you were thinking of this possibility all along weren't you?"

Artemis nodded again.

"Yes. I didn't know how advanced fairy cloning was and maybe I'd live a normal life span, but I thought taking a chance was better than not at all."

"Yes. Yes of course. Well, did you perhaps find anything to remedy the problem?" Foaly clip clopped excitedly over to the mud boys' bedside. A slight pucker formed in Artemis's brow line, causing Butler to chuckle lightly despite the situation.

"No. Unfortunately there was nothing of the sort, we haven't invented anything to prevent the effects of aging as of yet."

"Well my little friend, prepare to be amazed once again by the brilliant mind that is me. I believe I have something to help you." And with a self-satisfied beam, the centaur reached into his pocket and gave Artemis the rock.

Annoyingly, Artemis couldn't figure out what it was he was holding. He knew it was a rock, of course. But there had to be something special about it for Foaly to give it to him. Holly was watching her friend carefully, and she realised that the boy was also as confused by the artefact as she and the commander were.

_Great. Foaly has finally lost his mind and snapped_.

"Any idea Artemis? Or are you as flummoxed as us for a change?" Holly tried light hearted humour and threw herself onto the bed next to Artemis. Trouble's eyes narrowed at the ease of which Holly acted around the mud boy. Was it right that she was so comfortable around a human?

Sighing, the teen gave in.

"Foaly, why have you handed to me what appears to be an ordinary rock?"

"Ah-ha! It _appears_ to be – but it isn't! I've heard legends on this stuff, but I never thought it could be true until _now_. And to think a lowly Goblin had it -"

"Okay Foaly, I've had enough of this mumbling. Tell us what this rock does now or there will be no explaining my actions." Holly stood on the bed so she was taller than her centaur friend, staring him dead in the eye. Even Butler gulped.

"Well Holly, I believe that this rock is the key to the entrance of the _Aqua Vitae_ or Water of Life. More commonly known in the human world as The Fountain of Youth."

There was stunned silence and mixed emotions in the room at the centaurs' proposal and what it meant. Butler was full of hope, willing to believe anything. He'd been through losing Artemis once, he wasn't sure he could do it a second time. Holly was hopeful too – however she was also sort of wondering if her friend had lost his marbles. Artemis was confounded, something he was not familiar with. He wanted so badly to believe in the centaur, but could something like that really exist? He was unsure. Trouble was watching on the side-lines, full of disbelief.

"Don't all congratulate me at once, please." Foaly muttered dryly, unimpressed with the lack of support from his friends.

"Do you really expect us to believe that a figment of somebodies imagination actually exists? I remember being told a story about that fountain when I was a child!" Trouble answered, speaking for the first time since arriving at Fowl Manor.

"I'm surprised you could remember something from that long ago commander."

"Alright Foaly, thin ice pal -"

"Ahem! I think we should let the centaur finish explaining, and _then_ we decide if it's ludicrous or not." Butler stood up, casting a large shadow over Commander Kelp who was quiet immediately.

"Thank you Butler. You're not bad for a mud man. Ahem, anyway, as I was saying… That rock is one of the three rocks needed to unlock the gate to the Fountain of Youth. I too thought this was something of a myth until I decided to research it upon stumbling across our little… er problem. There had been records of sightings of these rocks and rumours of the where abouts of the gate itself, dating back _centuries_. I ran tests on the molecular structure of such a rock from one of the documents and downloaded it to my machine that just so happened to pick up the whereabouts of _that_ rock. It _has_ to be genuine. It's a perfect match. "

"Wasn't the Fountain of Youth up top at first?" Holly suddenly chipped in, remembering vaguely a story her mother Coral had once told her. Foaly nodded.

"Yes. The story goes that the Fountain of Youth was indeed on human land, but back when The People lived there too. Created by the most powerful of Warlocks, it was intended for only the most noble and kind hearted people to drink it's waters to live forever, and for them to guide and nurture others to be noble too. However, when other humans learnt of the magical abilities, brutal killings and schemes took place in an attempt to also live forever. Realising that it was causing the opposite of what it was intended to do, the Warlocks banished the Fountain underground to an unknown place, so it was never to be stumbled upon again. Of course, the underground is where The People live now, so it has to be _somewhere_ around us. Question is, where?"

Artemis was still silent, simply gazing down at the rock in his hands. Was it true? Was he holding a unique and vital artefact in his hands this very moment?

"So, in theory, if we did find the Fountain and Artemis drank from it, he'd live forever?" Butler asked the Centaur. He shook his head.

"He wouldn't be completely invincible as most people seem to think. The water prevents aging and returns withering life. It does not protect you from death. If he was stabbed in the heart for example he would still die. He wouldn't be completely immortal. It would just stop the accelerated aging process."

This sounded a little bit better to Artemis. He wouldn't want to have to live forever and… and watch the rest of his family and friends pass away. There was always the option of joining them sooner or later, and oddly, the teen found comfort in this thought.

"What are we waiting for then? I say let's get going." Holly beamed, eager to go already.

"Hold on Captain Short. Do you think you can just go off on another adventure and leave the rest of the force to the normal dreary jobs?" Trouble suddenly sprang to life again.

"Isn't that what I usually do?" She replied with a sly wink.

"Holly, this may not even exist. You do know that don't you? You may be wasting your time. I can't let one of my best officers get hurt for nothing."

Foaly stomped one of his hooves in disgust, about to complain that he wasn't stupid and he knew the fountain existed when Holly cut over him.

"Even so commander. Even if there wasn't a fountain that held the answers, we don't know that for certain right now. And if there is the _slightest_ chance of finding that answer…well, I'm willing to take that chance. No matter how small." Holly told her commander, her voice lowering and her cheeks colouring the slightest bit pink. Butler smiled.

Trouble sighed, remembering how dejected and messed up Holly was when Artemis had been gone and declared dead. Even the centaur hadn't acted normally. It had messed with them both, and to put them through that again…

"Okay Holly. Do what you have to do. But after this there will be _no more_ escapades like this, okay?" He sighed, not believing what he knew was going to be her answer.

"Yessir!"

"And Foaly…"

"Yes commander?"

"Of course you may help them, but when we need a tech wizard, you need to help us back at Police Plaza okay?"

"Yes Commander!" Foaly beamed, already an expert in multi-tasking and helping two teams at once. He'd done it nearly all of the adventures that the group had been on.

Butler noticed his charge hadn't said a word, only sat staring at the key in his hands.

"How do you feel about all of this Artemis?" He asked.

Ice blues eyes looked up finally to see four more pairs staring at him. One mismatched pair was begging for his gaze the most, wanting to plead with him to agree.

"I don't know…what if…what if someone gets hurt trying to help me?" It had been different when it had apparently been his mother who was dying. But for some reason, Artemis didn't feel the same burning need for help when it was himself in danger.

_How odd_.

Holly groaned beside him.

"Why do you pick _now_ of all times to grow an overbearing conscience? If you don't go you can't stop me from going. And I _will_, and bring back the water and force it down your throat okay?" Holly's eyes were alight with passion and determination, which made Artemis feel… weird.

_She cares so much for me. That's evident. Damn, why is it so hot in here…_? The teen wished he could remember more of his feelings for this strange passionate woman. He knew she meant a lot to him and she was a dear friend to him. But for some reason, he felt there could be more? He just didn't know _what_.

"Plus, I know we'll probably get stuck somewhere, and who else's annoyingly large intellect are we going to consult?" She smiled, vaguely aware of Foaly muttering about _his_ intellect somewhere in the back ground.

Artemis smiled back at those mismatched eyes so full of emotion, and nodded his head.

"I suppose one more adventure wouldn't do us any harm."

"Let's hope those aren't famous last words Artemis." Butler rose from his seat and folded his arms. In every past adventure, _somebody_ had been harmed _somehow_. These 'adventures' always meant harm.

_But if it can save Artemis_…

"So where do we start?" Holly asked the centaur, automatically giving him leadership.

"Well, we need to find the location of the other two rocks. Even if we find the fountain now, we couldn't get in without all of the rocks." Foaly replied confidently.

"So where are the other two?"

"Ah…well there's a slight problem…"

"You don't know where they are?" Trouble heaved a heavy sigh, coming away from the wall he had been leaning on.

"Yeah well, I only started researching this stuff _yesterday_!"

"Do you think with a bit more research you could find out the location soon?" Holly's elven features were full of hope, eager to get started right away. This did not escape Artemis's notice, and again, he wished he could remember the depth of the feelings he had felt for Holly.

_It must have been very confusing otherwise a feeling this strong would be remembered surely. I remembered the depth of love I hold for my family after all_.

Foaly's eyes suddenly lit up at Holly's words, as if something had abruptly dawned on him.

"I could try it, but in the meantime I have an idea of where you guys could start…"

* * *

_**Lower Elements**_

Foaly's idea had needed Artemis and Butler to come along with the fairy folk back to Lower Elements. Which was a tight squeeze, as the shuttle that the three had brought originally was a bit cosy for them in the first place, without a great hulking human added to the mix.

"You trust me completely?" Artemis suddenly piped up, sat next to Holly in the back. Butler had folded himself as small as possible and was stood in the middle of the passenger bay as the dome shape of the roof allowed more room for his height. It was smaller to Artemis too from what he recalled.

_Well, I have grown older_…

"What do you mean?" The elf asked her friend. She was annoyed she wasn't driving – Trouble had commandeered the steering while Foaly had complained about only being able to sit in the front. With a little reluctance, Holly sat in the back.

"No blindfold."

"There would be no point; you could probably navigate yourself to Lower Elements now if you wished." Holly smiled. "And you've not needed one for a while now…"

_I trust you impeccably_.

How funny. The first time she met this young individual she wouldn't have trusted him as far as she could have thrown him.

"No. You're right I haven't. We are good friends you and I, aren't we?" Ice blue eyes searched the mismatched ones looking back at him, trying to gauge what he could from her.

_I have to clear this feeling mess up as soon as possible_.

Holly smiled.

"The best of the best."

"I hope you aren't forgetting me out of the equation." Butler mumbled into his coat.

"How could I? Forget the only human to have fought a troll and won? Never."

"We also won against trolls Holly." Artemis reminded his friend, easily remembering their horrible fate which Opal had thrust upon them with evil glee. Holly shuddered at the memory.

"At least she won't be around to interfere this time." Holly said, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders at the realisation.

"Yes. Maybe our mission will actually be uneventful and successful without her ploys stopping us and slowing us down."

"Uneventful? You?" Butler managed to raise his eyebrow and stare at his young charge. He loved the boy dearly, but uneventful was definitely not a word he'd have used to describe him.

"Okay. Maybe uneventful was the wrong word." Artemis allowed with a dark chuckle.

"I'd say it _definitely_ was."

Foaly suddenly appeared by Butler's side, sticking his head past his friends large body frame. "Okay ladies and gentlemen, we are here. It's time to get _busy_."

* * *

**A/N: There we go! If you want the next chapter up, please REVIEW so I know that people are wanting it! I only got a couple of reviews last time which made me sad. So IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OF ANY LENGTH JUST TO LET ME KNOW I AM WRITING FOR SOMEONE. Thank you! Anyway, so the search for the fountain is ON. And our team don't know that Opal is sort of still around... Plus who is Opal's mystery partner? I'd love to know what you think! Have a great rest of your day :D**


End file.
